Not a Good Day
by LangleyWarrior
Summary: College sucks and this whole day has sucked and Danny hates everything...until he meets him. The gorgeous stranger that makes everything so much better. Rated T for future chapters
1. From Bad to Worse

This is for my very good friend, Chiaro!

Thanks to her talking about Danny Phantom all the time when we were freshmen in high school I watched the whole series. Now that we've graduated I decided to write this because what else do you do in college?

* * *

Today was just not his day. First he'd overslept, second he'd forgotten his textbook at home and had to pay a fee to rent some shitty used one, and third it was currently pouring rain. And on a day like this it was only natural he'd missed the buss because it took so long to return the rented book. He'd spent twenty good minutes trying to convince the angry old lady none of the damage to the book was his fault.

Danny was in his second semester of college now and as much as he liked to pretend, he just wasn't getting the hang of it. College life was difficult and confusing and he wished he was still in high school. High school wasn't the greatest but he had to admit he missed the simplicity of it all.

He'd already called Sam on the school's dinosaur pay phone to see if he could get a ride but her and Tucker were on a spontaneous day trip to somewhere the rain clouds couldn't reach them. Danny and Sam had had a thing back in the day but their personalities were just too conflicting. To say the least, it turned out Danny was a very cuddly person and Sam was just…not.

It also didn't help that Danny was really gay.

"If the rain could stop that would be great!" Danny had decided to run home, besides probably being chilled to the bone by the time he got home the rain wasn't going to kill him(in his haste he'd left all important electronics behind that morning anyway). Again though, it was one of those days so the moment Danny thought 'Well I guess this isn't too bad' it started to hail. Danny was getting pelted with ice balls the size of marbles and that was not okay so he took shelter under the overhang of the closest building and started muttering very angrily to himself.

"Freaking great-stupid worthless—of course it had to hail why wouldn't it hail I mean it's only natural because SCREW THIS DAY RIGHT IN THE ASS!" Danny threw his backpack down and crossed his arms in a huff. He just about jumped out of his skin when he heard a chuckle come from behind him and spun around completely ready to tell this person off for laughing at him, but all intelligent thought left his brain the second he spotted him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh that was quite rude of me."

Danny tried his best to from words but what came out probably sounded like "Uh-I-duh-wah" which was just an awful introduction, really. The man standing before him was, well, to say the least he was gorgeous. Tall, thin, well dressed in a perfectly fitted jet black suit, a blood red silk scarf over his shoulders and a smoky grey trench coat, topped off with long, wavy silvery hair in a ponytail. He was perfect and exactly Danny's type. Oh hell.

His brain wasn't working enough to make words but he was able to think about the fact that he probably looked like a drowned rat at that moment and quickly begun trying to adjust his soaked clothing. Converse, jeans, a t-shirt with a picture of a cartoon ghost on it and a maroon jacket. Yeah, he was really dressed to impress. "I-sorry to disturb, I'm having a bad day is all." Danny felt himself blush lightly when the stranger smiled just the slightest bit at that.

"I had noticed, you look like you've just about been to hell and back my dear boy." This is the point in which Danny threw his soppy wet hood over his head and just started wishing there was a major earthquake or something to make Mr. Sexy stop looking at him. He hadn't felt the man's eyes leave him since he fist noticed his presence and when he tried to sneak a peek he was still standing there, looking at him with those unbelievably blue eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" Danny could feel himself starting to shiver and really wanted the very attractive man to leave so he could miserably wait out the hail storm alone.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I've been rude to stand here and stare. I was wondering if I could offer you a ride home. Do you live nearby?"

"I-no, sorry, I'm soaking wet and I'd totally get your seat all damp and gross." Danny tensed up and shoved his hands into his pockets to hide the shivering, which was a movement that made him appear nervous and on edge from the strangers offer. A movement that didn't go unnoticed.

"Hmm, I suppose all I can do is offer you my umbrella then." He pulled a compact umbrella that matched his scarf from his pocket and stepped forward until he was only a couple of feet from Danny.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"I'm sorry, let me try that again, I suppose all I can do is force you to accept my umbrella." Danny stared at the man from under his dripping hood and smiled a little for the first time that day.

"I have no choice then, I would really appreciate that." Danny reached out for the offered umbrella but the man pulled it back a little bit.

"If I'm offering a gift I must at least introduce myself. I'm Vlad Masters and I do hope we meet again under better circumstances." He then grabbed Danny's shivering hand and placed the umbrella in his grasp causing him to blush as he thanked Vlad.

"I'm Danny Fenton, I'd like that too." At that he quickly turned away, grabbing his pack and fumbling with the umbrella before rushing out into the slowly dying storm. He felt giddy even as he began shivering even more out in the wind. "Vlad Masters…" He peeked behind himself and saw the perfect man still standing there smile and wave and Danny immediately turned away to hide his very obvious blush and smile.


	2. Stars and Magic

Here's to hoping this is alright, it only took me a couple of hours(with quite a few very long breaks) in total to write this. Please enjoy!

* * *

Danny sat at his desk and flipped through his sketch book, it was about 4:30 in the morning and he was still trying to do his homework. As an art student it was often hard to actually find the inspiration to do his work. He didn't like drawing just for the sake of drawing, but recently he'd had quite a bit of inspiration.

Of course his inspiration was the ever attractive stranger, Vlad Masters. There were at least ten pages now filled with rough sketches of him, but Danny's memories of the well dressed man were slowly fading and he just couldn't get all the details right. With a huff he closed his notebook and snuggled into bed, fully clothed and leaving the lights on. He'd be getting up in a few hours for class anyways.

Danny couldn't be more thankful than he was when class for the day was finally over. He'd fallen asleep and embarrassed himself by snoring in the middle of the lesson. Yawning loudly, he adjusted his bag on his shoulders and opened the umbrella he'd received from Vlad as he headed out the front doors and towards the gate. He didn't notice the crowd until he very suddenly found himself in the middle of it.

Working his way through towards the gate proved to be quite difficult and frustrating as all he wanted was to get home and play video games. However, when he got to the front of the crowd he was more than surprised.

Parked right outside the gate was a gorgeous black Mustang, but that wasn't what caught Danny's attention. What really got him was the man standing near the car. Gorgeous Vlad Masters was just a few yards away talking to a group of students and when Danny stepped through the front of the crowd Vlad took notice of him almost instantly. Danny watched him as he politely excused himself and made his way over.

Just as he was the first time, Danny was suddenly aware of how awful he must look. Messy styled-by-sleep black hair, the faded jeans and Ghost Busters t-shirt he'd slept in and his favorite beat up blue sweatshirt and converse. He tried running his fingers through his hair but that probably just made it worse, and the action didn't go unnoticed by the perfectly composed man walking towards him.

"Another bad day? Really, Daniel you must have the worst luck of anyone I've ever met." He gave Danny a little grin that made his heart do a small jump of joy.

"I-I don't have bad luck, you just keep catching me on my off days!" He silently cursed himself for stuttering and fiddled with the handle of the umbrella he was holding. "What are you doing at a crummy place like this anyways?"

"Well I did say I hoped we met under better circumstances. I really don't trust fate though so I took matters into my own hands and well, here we are."

"You consider these better circumstances?" He spun the umbrella slowly on his shoulder and tried his best to stay calm. It was nearly impossible with those piercing blue eyes fixed on him.

"Well, you're not shivering and cursing the world this time and that's a pretty big improvement in my opinion." Danny blushed at that and looked away for a moment, suddenly reminded where he was and what his surrounding were.

"We have an, uh, audience." Vlad nodded in agreement and stepped over to the car, opening the passenger side door and stepping back to allow Danny to get in.

"We should go somewhere more private to talk then, don't you think?" Danny fumbled a little bit while closing the umbrella and slid into the car. The door was shut behind him and he watched as Vlad walked around the car to sit in the driver's seat. "There's a place I'd like to take you to dinner, but first we'll need to give you a bit of a makeover. As adorable as the scruffy puppy look is on you this will be a bit of a fine dining experience." Danny held his hands in his lap and stared at them as he felt his face heat up.

"What are you-what's the point in doing this for me?"

"Daniel, you can't possibly be this slow. Obviously I'm taking you out on a date."

"A date?! You didn't even-I mean-how could-what makes you think I'd like to go on a date with you?" Vlad chuckled and glanced over at him.

"Oh, my bad. If I've made a mistake please do correct me. I can take you home if you'd like."

"N-no! I mean…no, I'd like to go on a date. With you, that is."

"I'm pleased to hear that." Danny wasn't sure what to say after that and spent the rest of the ride stealing glances at his driver.

"We're here." Danny looked up and saw that they were driving through the gates to a literal mansion. It was massive, gorgeous, and too much for him to take in all at once. It took three minutes to make it up the driveway to the house. Once they parked he was quickly ushered up the stairs by an actual butler and into the house.

After that, everything was kind of a blur. He was taken to a monstrous bathroom where he took the most luxurious shower of his life and when he got out there was a beautiful black suit with a dusty blue tie and cuff links that fit him perfectly. Danny could only wonder how they got his measurements. Another butler helped him dress to perfection, and a stylist did his hair so that it was messy in a styled sexy sort of way. The last touch was a butler doing a once over to make sure everything was in place and when Danny finally looked in the mirror even he had to admit he looked hot.

One of the butlers showed Danny the way out and it was like a maze. After going through several long hallways and taking a few turns left and right he found himself at the top of an ornate staircase. At the bottom was Vlad Masters in a suit similar to the one he was wearing when they first met but with a matching dusty blue scarf over his shoulders.

This guy didn't know how to do anything without style and movie-worthy dramatics. The guy could probably fall on his ass and it would not only look graceful, it would be sexy as hell and not a hair would end up out of place.

Needless to say, Danny felt overwhelmingly proud of himself when he saw Vlad Masters' perfect composure falter when he saw the boy at the top of the stairs. As he made his way down the stairs he kept his eyes on Vlad's slightly stunned face. "So? How do I look?" Vlad was silent for a moment too long and Danny could tell he was struggling for words.

"You're the sight of perfection, Daniel." Danny felt a small blush warming his cheeks, but being dressed up so nicely did wonders for his confidence.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Masters."

"You make me sound like a teacher. Please, call me Vlad." And with that Vlad held out his arm to Danny. "Shall we?"

Danny gladly linked his arm with Vlad's and the two walked outside together. By this time the sun had just set so there were all sorts of colors on the horizon. The entire courtyard was strung with lights that Danny hadn't noticed earlier. They were woven through the branches of the trees and lined the entire driveway. The rose bushes were lit up with brilliant star lights and the fountain in the middle of it all was filled with twinkling lights.

After a few moments of taking it all in Danny noticed that Vlad was looking at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Vlad gave him that perfect smile again and his piercing blue eyes seemed to soften in the lights of the courtyard. "No I'm just…enjoying the view." Vlad cleared his throat. "I suppose we should be on our way, the car is waiting for us." Danny looked down to see a sleek black limo in the place of the Mustang from earlier that day. As the two made it to the bottom of the stairs the back door was opened for them and the two of them slid in.

The interior of the car was beautiful with black leather seats, a starlight ceiling and a big moon roof. The perdition was rolled up and there was a mini fridge right under it. There were a lot of other cool things about the car that Danny didn't take the time to really notice because he was now sitting in close quarters with Vlad and they were…well, alone.

"So, where is this fancy car taking us for dinner?" Danny held his hands in his lap again to stop himself from fidgeting.

Vlad was amused by how obviously nervous he was. "You'll see."

Danny decided to enjoy the ride and watched the world pass by as soft music played in the car. He could feel Vlad watching him the whole time and their eyes met whenever Danny glanced over.

The drive wasn't terribly long and Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing outside the window when they stopped. The driver opened the door and Danny followed Vlad in getting out of the car.

"You're shitting me." Vlad couldn't hold back a laugh at that. "This is where we're going?"

"Why of course, I wanted to impress you on our first date."

Danny snorted. "Impressed is an understatement."

"Then please do tell me what you are."

"I have no words." Vlad led Danny to the entrance of the most well known place in town, a place called Fratello. Living in the same area his entire life Danny had heard more rumors about this place than he could count. All of them preposterous, but almost believable as Danny stepped inside. As they walked towards the podium Vlad announced their reservation and Danny could only look at the man he had his arm linked with. "If this is a dream please don't wake me up."

Vlad smiled and shook his head. "I can personally assure you that this is no dream, Daniel."

* * *

In Vlad's company Danny quickly relaxed and the two talked all the way through dinner. By the end of it they were holding hands over the table and on the drive home Danny rested his head on Vlad's shoulder as they enjoyed the ride with a quiet conversation.

When they arrived at Danny's place he got out of the car with Vlad and it was only when they reached the door to his apartment that he realized the night was ending.

"Thank you for taking me out…I'm not sure how I'm going to repay you but-"

"Thank you for everything tonight, Daniel. I couldn't have asked for better company. This night was entirely my pleasure." Vlad kissed Danny's hand and gently let go before he began to walk away.

"W-wait! Um, my clothes-the suit?"

Vlad gave Danny his winning smile one last time. "The suit is yours, I suppose I'll have to return your clothes to you another day. Goodnight, Daniel."

Danny tried to say something in response but he couldn't get his vocal cords to work. He didn't want the night to end, not like this. In the heat of the moment he yelled after Vlad to wait and ran to him, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in for a wonderfully sweet kiss. Danny pulled back but was too embarrassed to make eye contact. "Uh...sorry, I didn't-" Vlad cut him off by putting his hand on the back of Danny's head and going in for another, much more passionate kiss. Vlad wrapped his free arm around Danny's waist and held him close, but the kiss had to end eventually and the two parted reluctantly.

Danny placed a soft kiss on Vlad's cheek and stepped back. "Goodnight, Vlad." He turned and quickly disappeared into his apartment. After shutting the door he stood and listened to the sound of the limo driving away. As soon as he was truly alone he put his back to the door and slid to the floor, hiding his face in his hands. "Oh man, I've got it bad."

* * *

I'm honestly not sure if I"ll continue. Unfortunately the friend I wrote this for doesn't seem to really care very much about the story past the first amusing chapter. I"ll probably finish it if I get a big burst of inspiration or something.


End file.
